The Forgotten Tasks
by AliceCythia
Summary: An AU where the two protagonist attend Clock Tower to study


It was a normal morning in the Mage's Association Clock Tower. Another peaceful days filled with silence and sometimes a laughter. Another normal day, where two individuals are avoided by other students.

"Hey, little sis, Are we, by any chance, avoided by people?"

The younger twin snapped her head to the older one with disbelief.

"What? You just noticed it by now? I can't believe you. Really, Ritsuka?"

The older only sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you know how slow I am.

Two people walked side by side in the quiet hallway. They were fraternal twins. The older one being a boy with dark hair and clear blue eyes and the younger one being a girl with bright orange hair and eyes. Fujimaru Ritsuka and Fujimaru Gudako.

Everyone who passed by them will either avert their eyes or stare at them weirdly, or with jealousy and hatred. The latter one is of course caused by how the two of them considered as a prodigy. Though the older one being hopeless in practical magecraft, he is a genius in analysing theory. You could even call him a walking textbook. As for the younger one, she is the opposite of her brother. Some people also hate her for her loudness and mischief.

As for the former one, it was probably because they are often seen talking to themselves or rather, talking to something that isn't visible.

Gudako noticed it from the moment they attend the school. At first, the other students' eyes filled with curiosity, envy, and awe. They wondered about what kind of amazing teenager they must be to be recommended by The Lord El-Melloi II to attend the school.

Yet, their hopes were crushed in instant. Gudako felt a bliss from seeing it. The twins are eccentric and crazy, unlike what they had expected. Only a week has passed and the two of them already in the black list of some teacher.

For Ritsuka, it was because he corrected a teacher and rant about the flaws in his theories, while for Gudako, it was because…uh… blackmailing teacher and beating up students.

It's a surprise how they haven't been kicked out of school, mainly for Gudako.

Long story short, Gudako being the sharper one noticed this, like, a month ago.

"Huh, so It's true?"

The little sister already know about how slow his brother is in these kind of things, but she didn't expect it was this _worse._

"Of course, I can see it as clear as a crystal."

"And the reason?"

"You guess. I'm curious about your opinion in this."

"… Because we often talk to 'nothing'?"

Gudako grinned and gave a thumb up to her brother.

"Correct!"

 _'Though I think that's not all. But he does not need to know the other reasons.'_

Ritsuka hummed and then stay silent for a while. So his suspicion is indeed true. He felt a little bit restless after finding out how slow he is.

Gudako, as if knowing what passed by his head, slapped his back, attempting to cheer up her brother. Ritsuka stumbled forward and glared at her. He was about to retort back but was cut off by a voice of a girl.

"U-Um, Fujimaru-san!"

Both of them turned back to see a petite girl who looks a little bit scared.

She then realized her mistake, she bowed, "I'm sorry, I called for Fujimaru Gudako-san. You are called by Lord El-Melloi II. He said to come immediately to his office."

Gudako placed her finger on her chin while the other one rest on her elbow. She ponders for a while then saying his thanks to the girl who ran away shortly after that.

"Now then, I don't know what he wants but I better get going. See you later, Ritsuka."

"Yes, stay safe. Edmond, take care of her, okay?"

"In others point of view, there isn't anyone besides the two of them in the hallway, but for the two of them, there are two others.

The Avanger, Edmond Dantès and The Ruler, Jeanne d' Arc.

Edmond scoffed, "She could take care of herself." Despite saying this, he already prepared himself to go to El-Melloi II's office with Gudako.

"Please take care of my brother too, Jeanne."

"Yes, Young Master. It would be my pleasure." Jeanne said with a bright smile.

After the short exchange between the masters and servants, they parted.

A/N : Thak you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments and forgive for the shitty grammar.


End file.
